Light Yagami-Yellow Lantern
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Light Yagami with his Death Note has spread Fear though out the world, as Kira but that's not enough, till one day he receives a Yellow Power Ring, this is one of 3 one shots that will to a big triple crossover between Baka and Test/Death Note/Green Lantern.


_**Hello**_ ** _True Believers and welcome to one of tree one shots that will laid to one big triple cross for starters_**

 ** _I don't own Death Note Or the DC Universe,_**

 ** _Death Note is own by it's creater and The Senistro Corp and the DC Universe is own by of course DC comics,_**

 ** _note all tree of these fics are base on tree pics i made by photoshop,_**

 ** _now on to the story_**

* * *

My name is Light Yagami, I'm 20 years old, i'm 5 foot 10 inches tall, I'm an honer student top of my class,and I study in one of the top college in Japan, and the world may not know my real name,face or voice but I had spread Fear around the World as KIRA,

With the Death Note I got from the shishigami Ryuuk i had killed millions of criminals, I've killed Murderers, Rapist, Yakuza, terrorist , petty thieves, politician, And fools who got'n in my way of me becoming the God of the New World, and all I have too do is picture their face on my head and wright their name and cause of death on the Death Note,and if i don't wright their cause of death, they die of a heart attack,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laugh, as I watch in the news people who's names i written on the note, "But this isn't enough i need something more to bring justice and become the God of this World!" I proclaim

"But what?"I ask myself,"What is that I need" I continue to ask Myself, I keep thinking,

as all a sudden yellow vortex opens up before me as a yellow ring emerges from the vortex,As a voice addresses me,

"Light Yagami of Earth you had spread Fear though out the World accept this ring and spread Fear though out the universe" the voice said

As the ring slipped into my finger this came to me out of no where,

"In blackest day,In brightest night,

Beware your fears into light,

Let those who try to stop what's right,

Burn like my power-FEAR'S MIGHT!"

As said the oath i was changed from my Suit and tie to an out contain black boots with yellow trim, black pants with yellow trim,a under shirt with the same symble thats on the ring and a yellow jacket with the same symbel on the shoulders and back, As a yellow aura glowed around me, I look out and see a young couple hand and hand who look't so happy out my window i decide to test out my new ring no harm done he was just a guinea pig, As I fire a yellow projectial pircing the man's heart leaving a large hole in his chest "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SOMEBODY HELLLLLLP" sceams the woman as knews before her lover lifeless body "HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! MY FIANCE IS DEAD!" cried the woman as all the people look in terror

"Hmmmmm it seems this ring reacts to other people's fear" I said as I the Ring glowing brighter,

"Yes perhaps this is it" I said as i smirk

 _ **"INPUT MUSIC ALUMINA,DEATH NOTE FIRST ENDING THEME"**_

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, Yes, this is the answer," I proclaim, "with this ring and my Death Note i won't just become the God of this world, BUT THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" i proclaim as i crate a glob in my hand,

 _ **BREFLY IN RYUUK'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"HAHAHAHAH! looks like things are about to get interesting" I Proclaim, as i take out a black ring similar to that yellow one,

"If he only knew about this Black Ring of Death, but perhaps i'll give it to him when the time is right but for now lets see where this goes," I Proclaim,

 _ **BACK TO LIGHT'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! YES! YES!" I continue too laugh as i was teleported somewhere else in the galaxy,

 _ **AND IT BEGINS.**_

* * *

 _ **so their you have it Light as a Yellow Lantern,**_

 _ **I tight Light would make a good Yellow Lantern since he has spread fear though out the world as Kirra,**_

 _ **But i also think Light would make a good Orange Lantern too because lets face it Light is power hungry**_

 _ **Note this is one of tree one shoots that will laid to one big story, thats a crossover between Baka and Test Death Note and Green Lanter**_

 _ **also to see the other two leads to this big story ark i;m planing read Akihisa Yoshii-Red Lantern and Shouko Kirishima-Star Sapphire,**_

 _ **also if your into comedy read my other work Dan VS. Yozora and Baka and Ed,Edd n Eddy,**_

 _ **well see yea later True Believers.**_


End file.
